Tree Hill
Tree Hill is the place in which most of the show One Tree Hill is set. The town is quite small and located in the state of North Carolina. The town provides sufficient facilities for families to form a life around as well as a close knit community where everyone knows each other and everyone supports one another Tree Hill Facilities Tree Hill provides many facilities within the small town and plenty to make the residents feel as though Tree Hill is their home. Below are different facilities provided within the town Tree Hill High School Tree Hill High School has been in Tree Hill for more than four generations. Many residents of Tree Hill have worked their way through the school including Whitey Durham, Karen Roe, Lucas Scott and Quentin Fields. For many people, the school is one of the many factors as to why they continue their family in the town of Tree Hill. The school is known for it’s basketball team the Tree Hill Ravens as they have won the State Championships twice. The school also made news during a shooting by one of their students, Jimmy Edwards where many were held hostage. The school is a warm and friendly place that begins the lives of many of it’s students. Tree Hill Hospital Tree Hill Hospital is the nearest hospital to the residents of Tree Hill. It has helped many residents for both minor and major surgeries. The hospital includes a chapel where many patients or family and friends of patients go for help and support. This is the hospital where Nathan Scott was operated on during a car crash and was also the place in which Karen Roe gave birth to both her children, Lucas and Sawyer. Tree Hill Hospital is a successful and hard working hospital and the staff, including Dr Ethan Copeland, are of the best standard for the hospital. River Court The river court is one of Tree Hill’s places for the teenagers to hang around. For those who are not known as the ‘popular’ kids in high school, the River Court is a place where the teens can play basketball freely, without rules, and without pressuring competition. The court was especially important to Lucas Scott and his friends including Skills and Mouth as this is the place they went to escape the jocks. Since departing Tree Hill High, the now young adults visit the place often to remind themselves of the fun they had in their home town. Tree Hill Graveyard Tree Hill Graveyard is a special place to most residents in Tree Hill. Most likely to have a member of their family or friends inside the graveyard, the residents come to pay their respect to their loved ones. Occupants in the graveyard include Anna Sawyer and Keith Scott, two very loved members of the community in Tree Hill. It has also been known that happening have occurred from those who have died, making it even more of a treasured place for those in Tree Hill. Tree Hill Shopping Mall Tree Hill Airport Tree Hill Lake Tree Hill Beach Tree Hill College Riverside Restuarant Business in Tree Hill There are many small businesses in Tree Hill earned by various Characters. Below are the different businesses in Tree Hill. Karen's Cafe Owned By Karen Roe Keith Scott Garages Owned By Keith Scott Thud Magazines Tree Hill Record Shop Owned By Max Dan Scott's Dealership Owned By Dan Scott Tric Owned By Karen Roe Clothes Over Bro's ''Owned By Brooke Davis Red Bedroom Records Owned By Haley James Scott Current Tree Hill Families The families still living in Tree Hill are: *Scott Family (Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Quinn) *Davis Household (Brooke, Julian) *Norris Household (Mouth, Millicent, Junk, Fergie) *Evans Household (Clayton, QUINN?) *Smith Family (Tim, Bevin, Nathan) *Durham Household (Whitey) Departed Tree Hill Families Families or generations that have departed Tree Hill are: *Durham Family - Generation 1 (Mr/Mrs/Whitey) *Scott Family - Generation 1 (Royal/May/Dan/Keith) *Roe Family - Generation 1 (Mr/Mrs/Karen) *Scott Family - Generation 2 (Dan/Deb/Nathan) *Sawyer Family - (Larry/Anna/Peyton) *Sawyer Scott Family - (Lucas/Peyton/Sawyer) *Roe Household - (Karen/Lucas) *Gatina Family - (Rachel/Parents 'brief'/Brooke 'partially) *Tagarro Family - (Mr, Mrs, Felix, Anna) *Turner Family - (Principal Turner) Notable Characters/Events/Groups *Mayor of Tree Hill *Burning Boat Event *Tree Hill Ravens *Tree Hill Cheerleaders Category:Locations